


Wine and Dine

by vikingeggs



Series: Kingsman Ficlets and Drabbles [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: ;) i'm having way too much fun with writing these fucking kingsman fics i'm sorry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Hart, Divorce, Food Kink, Food Sex, I have a lot of feelings, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post-Divorce, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, about the golden circle...., also food kink is 10/10, also uh no time for protection because it happens out of nowhere for them, lol, no tilde bashing here she's my angel thank you, so the sex has no protection, uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingeggs/pseuds/vikingeggs
Summary: “You recall the lesson I gave you on proper dining etiquette?”“‘Course I do, Harry. You were wearin’ that same apron when you taught me, bruv.”





	Wine and Dine

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who wanted more smut from me.... here have this almost 5000 word ficlet

Harry bites the inside of his cheek at the words which escaped Eggsy's mouth, a sense of faint pity in the pit of his stomach accompanied by a thick, burning sensation that set his heart ablaze in his chest. Harry had to use every bit of willpower to fight back the urge to jump up and pull Eggsy into a warm hug, to press his lips to Eggsy's a passionate kiss. To let his triumph show off.

Instead, Harry resigned to a small nod, "I'm very sorry, Eggsy..."

"I jus'... I thought she was happy, an' all. Shit, Harry. We've barely been married a month and she wants a divorce. Says I've been actin' off ever since Poppy... and she can't do it with me like this." The words escaped his lips, sort of broken. "I love her, but... I jus' don't think I do it for her no more."

"I'm very sorry, Eggsy."

"We're going to sign the papers tomorrow... I have all my things packed an' everything to move out."

"Well, if need somewhere to stay, you're more than welcome to stay with me Eggsy." A warm, welcoming smile came up on Harry's lips. Eggsy felt butterflies in his stomach and he gave a weak, half-hearted smile back to the older gentleman.

"Thanks, bruv. I appreciate it."

"Of course, Eggsy." Harry nodded at him, standing up with his martini still in hand, “I’ll even prepare the guest room for you.”

“Oh, there’s no need Harry-”

“I insist.”

And like that it was settled. Harry prepared his single guest room for Eggsy when he left. He felt a deep guilt down in his gut at the thought of Eggsy’s divorce. He  _ hated _ seeing Eggsy hurt like that, and he would damn well be trying his best to make sure Eggsy finds his lodgings in Harry’s home comfortable enough. He took deep thought into this, trying to think of something he could do for Eggsy to make the stay easier on him while dealing with such a thing as this.

It couldn’t be easy to know that Tilde no longer felt as though their relationship was working. It couldn’t be easy to have Harry back, either. To see him still faintly struggling and adapting to his damaged eye. 

There was a sort of fraught silence between the two of them when Eggsy came knocking at the front door of his home the next day. Eggsy’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears and he smiled at Harry as he opened the door. The older man closed the space between them, pulling Eggsy into a hug and grabbing some of his bags. They didn’t say a word to each other, Harry leading Eggsy up the stairs and to a bedroom just next to his, across the way from a bathroom. He opens the door, gesturing to a bed, before patting his shoulder once setting down Eggsy’s bags and making his way back down the steps and to the front door to grab the last of them to bring in. Eggsy comes down after a moment, taking one of the bags from him. Harry smiles at Eggsy, who smiles right back once more and goes back up the stairs with him. He was surprised Eggsy had 7 bags, but didn’t really mind it. He was allowing Eggsy to live with him, move in actually. He didn’t mind how long he would be staying with him, or even if he stayed forever. Honestly, if Eggsy wanted to stay forever he would certainly not mind  _ one _ bit.

Harry, in a friendly gesture, kissed the top of Eggsy’s head, his chest  _ aching _ as he did. He then made his way out of the guest bedroom, leaving Eggsy to his own devices to unpack if he pleased, allowing Harry enough time to set the table for the both of them. Harry walks to the oven as his little monarch butterfly kitchen timer dings, citing that the  lasagne  he had in the oven was finished. He pulls on his apron and rolls up his sleeves, putting on a pair of oven mitts before going to open it. He pulls out the  lasagne , the hot air blowing against his face when he opened it. He places the pasta on the table, taking off his oven mitts to go check on the spiced carrot soup he had on the stove. He takes a spoon and tastes the soup, giving a delighted hum at the taste just as Eggsy walks in.

The silence is broken by Eggsy’s voice, quiet but seems to have a bit of a stronger tone than Harry would have expected.

“Harry? What’s this?”

He turns his head to look at Eggsy, who's eyeing back and forth between the set table and Harry, garbed in his grey-striped apron from so many months ago, back when Eggsy had made it to the final two. The two had to spend a day with each other, Harry’s tentative hands teaching him about the cutlery that had been set at the table for their breakfast, that proud smile that came up on Harry’s face when Eggsy copied every motion to word of what he’d shown him. Harry couldn’t help but smile at Eggsy, “Come here, dear boy. I’d like you to have a taste, tell me if you like it.”

Eggsy hesitantly made his way towards Harry, coming up to stand by his blind side as the older man reached back in the pot with the same spoon, bringing it back up and blowing on it before holding it to Eggsy’s lips, which wrapped around the curve of the spoon. Harry pulls his hand back as Eggsy moves his head away. Eggsy’s eyes sparkle a bit and a delighted noise rose at the back of his throat. If Harry wasn’t so sure, he would have thought Eggsy made that noise a bit dirty on purpose.

“Mm. Fuckin’ hell, Harry. That’s amazin’.”

“Why thank you, Eggsy,” Harry said, a fondness in the note of his voice that made a tingle run up Eggsy’s back. A big grin rose up on both their faces and Eggsy looked into the pot.

“So, what’s you makin’?” He asked him, the sound of his voice growing a bit louder and cheerier than before.

“Spiced carrot soup with yoghurt and mint.” Harry returns to stirring the soup, the grin lingering on his lips. “I will be dishing out dinner momentarily if you would like to sit at the table. I’ve set it for us already.”

Eggsy’s heart flutters at his words and he simply nods, making his way back to the dining table as Harry continued to stir the soup. The silence that came up between the two of them was solemn and bittersweet. Harry found a sort of comfort in the lack of words that came up between them, however when Harry started to prepare the two bowls, his chest started aching again, a pang of hunger and also  _ want _ reaching him in a matter of milliseconds. He swallowed the lump in his throat, clearing his throat as he turned and made his way back to the table.

Harry sets one bowl in front of Eggsy and the other right at his own seat. He takes the utensils lying next to the lasagne, cutting out two perfect squares and placing them each on the plates. He then goes to the wine cabinet, going through and finding a nice bottle of burgundy that he was sure Eggsy would enjoy and grabbing two glasses, filling them and setting them at the table before finally having a seat to finally enjoy their meal, which Eggsy hadn’t dared touch until Harry finally sat down.

“You recall the lesson I gave you on proper dining etiquette?”

“‘Course I do, Harry. You were wearin’ that same apron when you taught me, bruv.”

Somehow, Eggsy calling him ‘bruv’ both grated on his nerves and brought him  _ great  _ joy. The word rolled off his tongue with that beautiful accent of his. He couldn’t help but chuckle, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he spoke.

“Eggsy, I will  _ never _ understand why you insist on calling me that.”

“Oh! My god, that reminds me!” A big cheeky grin came up on Eggsy’s face and Harry raised his brows at him.

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“I learned how to talk proper on my own- like one’a yous gentlemanly posh blokes while you was gone.” 

“Oh? Mind showing me?”

Harry started to regret the decision as soon as he asked for Eggsy to do it because he saw a mischievous look come up in the younger spy’s eyes as he sat up straighter and picked up one of the spoons delicately. Eggsy scoops up some of his carrot soup and puts in his mouth before looking at Harry, an almost convincingly snobbish expression on his face- which would have actually fooled him if it weren’t for the childish look he had in his eyes.

“I say, Harry.” He started to mock that posh accent that adorned Harry’s voice, causing a faint flush of pink to rise up on his face as he watched him, amused by how he was acting. “This soup is the most exquisite dish I’ve had in weeks. How  _ do _ you do it?”

As soon as Eggsy finishes, he can’t help but let out a  _ genuine _ bit of laughter, “Good God, Eggsy. Is that how I appear to act to you?”

“Of course not!” He goes back to talking the way he normally does, nudging Harry playfully. “Tha’s jus’ how I see it on soap operas.”

“What bloody soap operas are  _ you _ watching, Eggsy?”

He shrugged and snickered into his bowl of carrot soup, taking another spoonful of it into his mouth. “Really though.” He says once swallowing, “This stuff is fuckin’ fantastic, Harry- and what sort of wine is this? There’s  _ no way _ it’s that cheap stuff.

“Thank you, Eggsy.” He replies, cutting off a piece of lasagne with his fork and picking it up. “I try my very hardest. I’ve found that I’m much better at using an oven than a stove though… Oh, yes, and the wine! Olivier Leflaive Batard-Montrachet Grand Cru. Very expensive,  _ very _ worth the money.” He eats the lasagne off his fork, seeming to catch Eggsy watching him as he swallowed, but thinking nothing of it as a calm quiet fell over the both of them again.

Eggsy broke the silence every now and then with soft, delighted hums at the delectable meal. He spoke up then, brows raised at Harry in both concern and--what seemed like--pride. “So, how’s your role as Arthur going? Not too stressful is it?”

“Not at all, actually. It’s a bit more of a roller coaster than anticipated, but it’s much easier than you would expect.” Harry’s heart warms at the relief that seems to wash over Eggsy, and hums slightly, “And how about your duties as of late, Eggsy?”

“Well, it could definitely be better, if you ask me… It’s much more stressful than I imagined. While it’s rewarding sometimes, I often wonder…”

“Wonder what, exactly, Eggsy?”

“If I’ll ever even be able to go back to the same peace I had before I became a Kingsman…”

Understanding and pity falls over Harry, all washing up with an inquisitive look in his eye as he reaches over and takes his hand, squeezing comfortingly. “My dear boy…”

“Fuck, Harry.” He felt himself get all choked up, holding back tears. He takes in a deep, cleansing breath, relaxing as Harry ran a thumb gently over the top of his knuckles. 

“It is alright, Eggsy… I will not mind, nor judge, if you shed a tear here. You should feel comfortable, safe, welcome, and all around secure here. This is a place of privacy, Eggsy…”

His eyelids come down to a close, two tears falling down his cheeks.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“What for? There’s nothing I’ve done that you should be thanking me for.” He moved his hand away. Something deep inside him wanted to take his hand again, pull him close and into his arms and just hold him. Shower the younger man with comforting kisses and and murmurs of encouragement. It pains him to leave Eggsy helpless, and grabs the cloth from his untouched cutlery.

Eggsy opens his eyes back up looks at Harry just in time to watch him wipe his tears away delicately with the soft fabric. His hand making sure to get every little bit of the tears off of Eggsy’s cheeks.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. Really,  _ everything _ , Harry. You always help me with _ so _ much, Harry. Shit, you’re just… Thank you so fucking much.”

A fond smile comes up on Harry’s face and he chuckles softly, “And you’ve helped me, Eggsy…”

“Barely.”

“More than you could imagine.” 

“How?”

Harry smiles warmly at Eggsy, who turns to putty under Harry’s beautiful, chocolatey brown-eyed gaze and a faint flush of pink coming up on his face once more. Harry’s unsure how to reply, but it’s obviously wished to say something to him.

“Harry?”

A terrified, remorseful feeling rising up in his stomach, preventing him from replying. He couldn’t possibly tell him how he felt, it was much too soon for Eggsy…

“Sorry- I was saying it in my head. I didn’t mean to not speak- it’s just… So much.” Eggsy can’t help but let out a liberating laugh, and Harry gave a skeptical smile. “You helped me repay your father, Eggsy… You still are, actually. You helped me find myself again. You brought me out of that amnesia-ridden state I was in…”  _ And with many other things.  _ He takes another bite of his lasagne, a half-hearted smile on his face as he does.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“Is there something wrong?”

“What? Of course not, Eggsy. I just… I’m so sorry that you’re having such a hard time right now.”

“I’ll manage, Harry…” He promised. 

Harry nods, looking down at his food and continues eating again. With how much they’ve been talking, the food has likely started to get cold, but it seemed Eggsy was finished.

“How about you, bruv? Are you going to manage?”

Harry turns his eyes back up to Eggsy and nods, “Of course…” he smiled at him.

“Good…” Eggsy stands up, Harry taking Eggsy’s dishes. “Wait, Harry. I got it… You finish eating.” he smiles at the older man affectionately and a warm bubbly feeling rises up in Harry.

“If you insist…”

“I do.” He replied, taking his dishes back from Harry and heading to the sink, leaving Harry to sit back down and continue eating. Out of a force of habit, he kept glancing over at Eggsy as he cleaned his dishes, watching his arms at first before his eyes lingered down to Eggsy’s arse. He fought back the urge to keep it up, biting the inside of his cheek and quickly resorting to eating his food.

Eggsy finishes washing his dishes, putting them to dry then going to leave, pausing beside Harry for just a heartbeat to place a hand on his shoulder. “Night, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Eggsy…”

As Eggsy made his way out of the room, Harry watching him, hips seeming to swing with a bit of confidence, which accompanied his--so oddly--refined gate. Harry bit his lip and a tingle ran up his back, causing him to shiver slightly. The thought of those hips of his rolling forward and into Harry. Eggsy’s hands moving their way slowly up Harry’s figure, all the way up his back and fisting into his hair…

_ Shit- _

His pants felt too tight now and he swallowed thickly. He quickly finished his food, making as little a mess as possible. He then stands up, picking up all his dishes and taking them to the sink, washing them haphazardly in a slight panic. He dries off his hands, rolling his sleeves back down his arms before turning to go clean off the table the rest of the way.

As Harry picks up the dish of lasagne, before turning his head up as Eggsy made his way back in.

“Yes, Eggsy?” He frowned when he saw the broken look on Eggsy’s face and set the lasagne down on the table again. He walks over and puts his hand on his shoulder, “Dear boy, what is wrong-?”

Eggsy is suddenly grabbing Harry, yanking him down to his level and giving him a determined kiss, body flush against Harry’s as they backed up against the table. Harry’s perplexed out of his wits at this moment, unsure of how to react to this  _ sudden _ wave of emotions and passion coming from Eggsy. The younger man pulls away, looking up at Harry with a furrowed brow in concern, then shock when he realized what he’d just done.

“ _ Shit- _ Harry I’m so fucking sorry-” 

Eggsy’s cut off when Harry goes back in, cupping Eggsy’s face as he tilts his head off to the side slightly. Eggsy moans into the kiss, pressing their hips together, reaching up with one of his hands and fisting it into Harry’s  _ perfectly _ gelled hair. A delighted noise comes from Harry, who waves his arm behind himself on the table to make room for him to sit up on it. There’s a sort of silent consent between the two of them as he hoists himself up onto the table with a bit of Eggsy’s assistance. He pulls away from the kiss for just a split moment, breathing heavily.

“Shit- Harry-”

“I’ve waited for that for too bloody long.” Harry whispered hoarsely, grasping the collar of Eggsy’s dress shirt, their mouths slotting together once more. The kiss was open and deep, their tongues sliding together perfectly, causing Eggsy to moan again into his mouth. Eggsy’s hands wander to Harry’s waist, before down to his arse, squeezing and causing him to arch his back with his own delighted moan. Eggsy grinds up against Harry as best he can, their trousers separating them almost in a devilishly perfect way. Eggsy can feel how  _ hard _ Harry is and the older man just knows it from the look Eggsy gives him. An expression of want and hunger boring into him through lust blown, half-lidded eyes.

It takes all Harry has to not fucking cream is pants right then, because  _ Christ, Eggsy was way more into this than he thought. _

Eggsy’s hands squeeze his arse again, spreading the cheeks apart and then moving one of his hands between his legs, just enough to toy with Harry through his pants. He shudders and Eggsy’s mouth moves to Harry’s jawline, nipping and kissing at it longingly. He slowly moves his lips to his neck, sucking a dark red into his neck. The sharp sensation brought an absolutely  _ filthy _ groan out of him.

“Eggsy, please.” Harry breathed, desperately trying to get some sort of friction, wrapping his legs around Eggsy, who reached farther behind him and grabbed a handful of lasagne. “Eggsy!” Harry’s voice is full of pure shock until he realizes Eggsy’s putting the food in Harry’s mouth, forcing him to eat it messily without any utensils. It gets all over his apron and ruins his white shirt and striped tie. Harry practically melts and eats the food obediently before swallowing, rewarding Eggsy with a pleased moan.

Eggsy’s hands then start to work away at untying the apron from Harry and pulling it off him, almost viciously. As soon as it’s off of him Eggsy unbuttons his shirt enough to shove his hands in and pinch Harry’s nipples before simply playing with them. Harry almost whines, completely wrecked. 

The younger man then pulled off his coat, followed by his shirt, and tie… All falling to the floor unceremoniously behind him. He pulls Harry closer biting at his earlobe and tugging.

“Shit, Harry. Why are you so fucking hot?” he practically snarled in his ear, licking up his neck and nipping his skin.

Harry’s hips bucked forward and he let out a pleading noise, which turned sour when Eggsy pulled away from him. “Eggsy-”

Eggsy started to quickly pull all of Harry’s clothes off him, and the older man grew silent immediately as he helped him. Their mouths crashed together again, all teeth and tongue, moans low and needy. Eggsy forces Harry to lay back on the dining table. Immediately, Harry gets the bright idea to take some lasagne and smear it all over himself. Eggsy lets him do this, biting his lip to where it almost bled and leaning down over him, slowly beginning to lick it off of Harry’s collarbone, down to his sternum then his navel, then his thighs, which he kissed the insides off with a small groan at the sight of Harry, who’d completely lost it. He hadn’t even bothered to take off his glasses, which still adorned his  _ perfect _ face.

Eggsy’s gaze moved from Harry’s face to his groin. His eyes landed on his cock, which stood erect, a pearl of white sitting on top like a little present for Eggsy. He took Harry’s cock in his hand and moved his thumb up the underside from the base to the head, running it over the slit then back again. Harry moaned and Eggsy moved his now slightly sticky thumb all the way back to the base. Eggsy sinks to his knees in front of Harry, licking from the base of his cock to the tip and pressing his tongue against the sensitive slit. Harry shuddered, breathing heavy as Eggsy’s lips wrapped around his cock and he sank down on the older man, swirling his tongue around him and closing his eyes. Harry tries to find purchase on the table, struggling to stay steady as he feels Eggsy practically  _ devour _ him with the look Eggsy kept giving him. Piecing him apart one bit at a time. Harry watches Eggsy come off him with a lewd  _ pop! _

_ Christ, Eggsy… _

Harry doesn’t utter the words aloud but Eggsy seems to hear him anyways. A big smirk comes up on Eggsy’s face and he brings his hands up to Harry’s face, pushing his fingers into his mouth. Harry obediently started sucking and licking them as soon as he did.

“Fuck, Harry… You’re a fucking  _ tart _ .” Eggsy said breathlessly, pressing his fingers down on Harry’s tongue and opening his mouth, getting up from the ground and pulling him closer to where he fit evenly between his legs. Eggsy leans in close, moving his fingers away and replacing them with his tongue. His spit covered fingers moved down between Harry’s legs, pressing them against the pucker before sliding in with an  _ unreasonable _ ease.

Harry arched his back, moaning loudly into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy pulled from the kiss, looking at him with a flush that practically covered his whole body. “Fuck, Harry. You’re fucking  _ looser _ than I expected.”

Harry’s bashful expression changed to something of a smug, wanton demeanor, biting his lip with half-lidded eyes.

“I know.”

“Do you…”

“Whenever I get the chance, yes.” Harry watched Eggsy swallow.

“What do you get off to then?” Eggsy moved his fingers in and out of Harry slowly.

_ “You.” _

Eggsy groaned low in the back of his throat at the response, “Bloody  _ fucking _ hell… You dirty man.” He spread his fingers apart and Harry moaned. Every centimeter of his body  _ burned _ in delight and he let out a pleading noise.

“Eggsy, please. I need you.”

“On your stomach, Hart.” He demanded.

Harry obeys Eggsy’s order like a dog, turning himself over so his arse was raised in the air, chest pressed against the table. Eggsy takes more of the leftover food, spreading it over Harry’s back but not eating it. Instead, he moves his head to his arse, kissing then nipping one of the cheeks, causing Harry to jolt forward slightly, before spreading them apart. Eggsy pressing his lips against Harry’s hole, tongue prodding at the tight ring, which allowed him access when Harry relaxed. 

The fucking  _ noise _ Harry makes when Eggsy does this is downright  _ pornographic _ , and Eggsy almost loses control. Harry’s shaking beneath him already as Eggsy’s mouth comes off him and gives a slow, long lick before pressing his tongue back in. Harry’s holding back sobs, trying to hold himself together as strong waves of  _ passion,  _ and  _ love, _ and fucking  _ pleasure _ take over his emotions. Harry’s barely able to keep himself up on his knees. Eggsy’s tongue leaves again, leaving him feeling empty until Eggsy’s fingers suddenly slide back in and Harry’s practically putty in his hands as he crooked his fingers just right, brushing up against his prostate and drawing another one of Harry’s loud, dirty moans from him. Eggsy can’t fucking take it, he’s  _ throbbing _ .

Harry’s empty again and feels Eggsy abruptly yank him off and over the edge of the table enough to where it simply knocked the wind out of him and caused his legs to fall to the floor. Eggsy, who’d somehow managed to undress from the waist down without Harry noticing, spreads his arse apart again and presses his cock against Harry’s hole, pushing in just the head. Harry fists his hands into the table cloth as Eggsy leans down over Harry enough to start licking the food off of his back. Harry can tell from the noise that comes from Eggsy that he’s barely able to hold himself back. Harry then gets an idea and promptly pushes himself back against Eggsy, who gasps.

Harry moans, “Fuck me, Eggsy- fuck me,  _ please _ .”

And Eggsy does. He holds Harry’s hip with a bruising, vice-like grip using one of his hands whilst raking his other hand through Harry’s hair, mussing it up and getting bits of lasagne in it as he gives a rough thrust, trying to angle himself so he gets the most dirty moans he can out of Harry. The little extra work to angle himself pays off and he gets another pornographic moan out of Harry, who’s altogether gone slack for Eggsy.

He rolls into Harry tirelessly with ease. Eggsy feels Harry try to not lose it, wanting to have it last as long as he can manage. He moves his hand from his hair to wrap around Harry’s torso and brings him up, the sound of obscene slapping from Eggsy’s thrusts fogging all other noise until Eggsy leans forwards and starts whispering in his ear.

“Such a fucking dirty boy,  _ Arthur _ .” Harry trembled at the inappropriate use of his codename, letting out a quiet, pleased moan as Eggsy continued on, “Thinkin’a your apprentice in such an  _ indecent _ way, then lettin’ him fuck you like you’re his pretty little  _ whore. _ ”

Harry eagerly fucked back on Eggsy, “Eggsy- fuck Eggsy- fuck-” he bent himself around a bit, trying to look at him, knowing how fucking  _ wrecked _ Eggsy must be, Harry’s glasses finally falling off his face.

Eggsy manages to bend forward enough to catch Harry’s lips. The kiss was crisp, too quick. Harry’s practically in tears as Eggsy fucks him in his  _ own _ dining room, in one of the places in his house where they  _ really _ shouldn’t be. Harry being used like he  _ Eggsy’s _ and belonged to  _ Eggsy alone _ . It was driving him up the fucking wall. 

Harry’s sobbing happily, the feeling of something warm and sticky filling him just a little more as Eggsy tenses, seeming to have finished… Since Harry wasn’t done though, he refused to stop. He keeps going for Harry until his vision suddenly goes for a moment then comes as he tenses, moaning loudly as the table cloth suddenly gets painted with his come as he climaxes. Harry’s left a mess, feeling utterly used as Eggsy pulls away from him, not touching him for what seemed like years.  _ Was that it? Just a quick fuck? _

The tables turn on that thought when he suddenly feels a warm, wet cloth slowly going over Harry’s back, cleaning up the remains of the lasagne from the moment. Eggsy’s hand is tentative, making sure to get every little bit he can of his back.

When Harry has a chance to turn around back to Eggsy, he sees him cleaning the same food off his chest. Seeing as he’d been against Harry’s back, there’s been no avoiding getting it all over him. Eggsy smiles a bit shyly at Harry, who cups his face and brings him to a soft, slow kiss. It was chaste, tender, and made butterflies swirl in Eggsy’s stomach.

“Why don’t we shower before we clean up this mess, Eggsy?” Harry murmured.

“Yes, Harry.” Came Eggsy’s voice, that same tone he used when Harry told him he’d be showing him how to make a proper martini. That tone that had initially sparked that realization in him that he may have been in love with Eggsy. He wasn’t in love with Eggsy, though.

_ He was head-over-fucking-heels for him and much too far gone at this point to even bother himself with questions as to why. _


End file.
